


A Time of Peace

by NiftyNicky21



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiftyNicky21/pseuds/NiftyNicky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is starting to feel his age in a time of peace. He decides to visit Merlin when an old battle wound starts acting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time of Peace

            Arthur patted his warm belly, full of pork and ale, and contemplated asking his seamstress to let out his pants another size. This was the problem with peaceful times. With so few quarrels and food aplenty, he had grown content and (dare he think it) a little fat. Guinevere had retired early, leaving Arthur to roam the castle halls. He found himself at his children’s quarters and smiled. The servants had already snuffed the candles and he could hear the small sounds of their sleep. His son, Cale, was sprawled face-down in his bed, clutching the wooden toy sword he loved so dearly. His golden curls were haphazard. Arthur pulled a blanket up over the boy’s shoulders. The boy would be celebrating his fifth birthday in less than three moons time now. By the gods, he was getting old. He kissed the boy’s head and moved on to where his girls lay sleeping.

            Caitlin and Miriam were sound asleep, the twin girls clutching each other’s hand. Their dark curls matched Gwen’s and both girls sucked their thumbs in simultaneous rhythm. Though they were only three years of age, they were both learning so fast. He had asked Merlin, almost in a panic, if the girls’ possessed magic. Merlin could only assure that if they were magic, it would take time for their powers to develop and that it would be years before he could know for sure. The girls cooed and babbled in their sleep, as if they were speaking to each other in their dreams. They had their mother’s eyes, but Lancelot’s nose. It was an unspoken agreement between Guinevere and him. She had Lancelot and he had Merlin. He tucked the girls in and kissed them both good night. He stretched and winced as pain shot through his right knee. The old battle scar was acting up again. He grinned. He’d go see Merlin for a tonic to ease the pain.

            When the hell did the tower get so many bloody stairs? Arthur contemplated moving Merlin’s lab down to the main floors, but he knew the warlock would never agree to that. He turned the knob with a heavy breath and entered the dimly lit room. Merlin was working on a potion, smoke rising into the air, and a quill scribbled on its own, recording his notes.

“Oh,” Arthur mumbled quietly. “You’re busy. I’ll go.”

“My Lord, that has never stopped you before, why would it now?” Merlin turned with a smile on his face. “Come and have a seat, let me get you something for your knee.” The man scurried about, just as he ever had, to and fro collecting vials. Arthur grabbed the man by the wrist.

“You’re making me dizzy. You have too much energy for someone who’s only a year younger than me.”

“You have a queen, children, and a peaceful kingdom. You’ve earned this happy ending, Sire.” Merlin handed him a bottle of pink fluid, which Arthur drank greedily. The ache in his knee melted away and Arthur released his grip on Merlin’s arm.

“I’ve grown soft and fat, my dear Merlin. These children are going to be the death of me. Cale is already the terror of the stables and kitchen, constantly up to no good and the girls take after their mother.” Merlin chuckled.

“You were the same at his age, Sire. And you’re correct; you are starting to fill in around the hips.” Arthur gasped and stood, feigning hurt.

“You could at least soften the blow, Merlin.” He closed the distance between him and the smaller man, placing a hand against the table behind him, scattering some parchment.

“Then you wouldn’t believe me,” Arthur liked the way Merlin’s breath caught. Even after all these years, hearing that man gasp made him weak in the knees.

“You’re probably right.” Arthur leaned in towards him, his lips dangerously close to Merlin’s.

“I probably am.” Merlin closed the small gap and placed a firm hand on the back of Arthur’s neck. Arthur grinned into the kiss, letting the man’s tongue slide in between his teeth. He tasted of the kitchen’s mulled wine. The odd smells of sulfur, sandalwood, juniper and other components he couldn’t identify filled his nostrils with beautiful memories, making him dizzy with lust. He kissed Merlin deeper, pushing him back and down onto the solid oak table. Merlin’s eyes flashed a brilliant gold and two pewter jars flew off the shelf and landed beside them. Arthur broke the kiss and grinned down at the man.

“Honey?” Arthur read the label of the first jar aloud. The second jar was full of oils that Merlin had concocted to make their relations easier.

“Do you remember when Gaius almost caught us? I had to answer the door with my shirt clinging to my body and had to enchant my manhood into behaving.” Arthur laughed uproariously and kissed the man’s neck.

“Yes, I do remember. If I recall I hung outside your window from the sill for about ten minutes.” Their laughter only died down when Merlin began pulling at Arthur’s tunic. He raised his arm and let Merlin do the rest of the work. He sighed as the man wrapped his legs around his waist and began kissing at his chest. Arthur breathed in deep the sweet scent of Merlin’s hair and pulled at the man’s tunic. He let his fingers play over the soft skin of his back and then pushed him back down on the table. He unscrewed the lid of the first jar and grabbed the glass stirrer from inside, grinning as a long tail of the golden liquid followed. He watched Merlin’s face in anticipation as he drizzled honey across the man’s chest and teased each nipple with the glass. Merlin kept his gaze, his face unmoved. Arthur huffed, but went for a second round, trailing the honey all the way to his belly button. Merlin was still unmoved. Arthur grinned, devilishly, and leaned down, letting his tongue drag lazily over his sweet artwork. He dipped his tongue into Merlin’s navel and then with pressure, he lapped up Merlin’s stomach, allowing his lower teeth to scratch at the flesh. He heard the man’s breath hitch as he kissed his sternum. Arthur bit his way across Merlin’s chest, stopping just shy of the honey-covered nipple.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered. His breathing had quickened. Arthur glanced up and saw the lust in his lover’s eyes and felt a tight coiling in his stomach. He pressed his clothed erection against Merlin’s inner thigh and could feel the heat and pressure of a mutual reaction. He grinned and licked the sweetness off Merlin’s nipple. Merlin’s hands were on his back and in his hair. Arthur grazed his teeth off the top of the pink flesh and then moved to the left nipple, biting down hard. Merlin gasped and pulled at Arthur’s hair. Arthur let himself be dragged up and met Merlin’s eager lips halfway. The sweetness of the honey tasted delicious against the spice of mulled wine. Merlin was fumbling with the ties to Arthur’s pants. The man’s eyes flashed gold and Arthur could feel the warm air against his naked legs. Arthur deftly undid Merlin’s belt and pants, tossing them to the floor with his own.

“I’ve made a mess of you, Merlin.” Arthur smiled at the naked, sweating, honey-covered man, letting his eyes soak in the lines of his body. “And I’m not done yet.” Merlin’s gasp sent Arthur’s brain over the edge. He scrambled to grab the jar of oil, dropping the lid and knocking the jar of honey over. He slicked his throbbing manhood, gritting his teeth at the touch and ran two fingers over Merlin’s crack, stopping at his taint. He, then, dragged his finger slowly down, seeking the wet, familiar entrance.

“Yes,” Merlin said with a heavy breath as he relaxed. Arthur pushed one digit in and then another. Merlin wheedled, “Please, Sire.”

            The tight squeeze of Merlin’s hole never ceased to amaze Arthur. As he thrust rhythmically into the man, he couldn’t help feeling guilty for wishing his wife shared the same tightness in her womanhood. He shook the thought away. Guinevere was still beautiful, the mother of his son and the queen of his country. The twins had almost killed her in childbirth. A drop of sweat running into his eye brought him back to the moment. He really was getting fat. They used to carry on like young lovers, bucking wild and naked long into the night, teasing cries of passion out of each other. Arthur was going to have to start cutting back on the feasts and start training more with his knights. Merlin looked up into his eyes, as if he sensed something was wrong. His eyes flashed gold for a moment and he pushed himself up off the table, never breaking his bond with Arthur. With his legs clamped around Arthur’s waists and arms tightly clasped around Arthur’s chest, Merlin began to thrust himself with a hungry pace on Arthur’s cock. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him; he had somehow transferred his weight, so that Arthur didn’t have the pressure on his back and knee. Rejuvenated, Arthur kissed into Merlin’s neck, suckling down into the man’s collarbone.

“Sire, I’m close.” Merlin whispered raggedly into his ear. Arthur bit down on his skin, letting him know that he was on the verge as well. Arthur gasped as he finally spilled his seed deep inside Merlin and grinned as he felt something slick running across his belly. He set Merlin carefully down on the table, pulling out of his lover and knelt before the man. He took all of Merlin’s cock into his mouth, savoring the salty bitterness of the man’s seed. He kissed the tip and grinned up at Merlin. The man was in a daze; his finger’s lightly petting through Arthur’s sweat-slicked hair. Arthur hugged Merlin’s waist and laid his head in the man’s lap. They were quiet for some time and then Arthur heard chuckling.

“What is it, Merlin?” He asked without looking up.

“I was just thinking that this is my happy ending.” Merlin sighed, letting his fingers snare in Arthur’s hair.

“You’ve earned it after putting up with me for all these years.” Arthur laughed and breathed in a deep breath of the man’s scent.

“It’s worth it.” Merlin leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. This was his happy ending as well.


End file.
